Knight Vacation
by Yoshida Knight
Summary: Ever wonder what would happen if you got all the cars with a mind of their own together? Meet up with KITT as he tries to get Christine off of his bumper and away from Michael, and drive into his old
1. Default Chapter

(These cars/characters are not mine. They are copyrighted to their original creators)  
  
KITT and his partner, Michael, were returning back to the Foundation Mobile Unit. They had a hard day of crime fighting, which they won victoriously. KITT needed a thorough check up on his circuitry from all the turbo boosting they had to do. He felt run down.   
  
Michael was just as tired. He did a lot of running and fighting himself, and he needed a nice long rest. He has been wanting a vacation for a while now, and he decided to ask Devon once again for one, in hopes of actually being able to have it without interruption.   
  
They got back to the semi.   
  
"Devon, can I PLEASE have this vacation?! I need a rest! Every time I ask, I always have to go back on duty, and I am really tired!" Michael said, leaning on a chair.  
  
"Yes, Michael," Devon said in his British accent. "Take all the time you need, preferably no more than 2 weeks." He took a sip of tea.  
  
"Thanks Devon!"   
  
"No problem. Enjoy your time off! It is very well deserved."  
  
Michael happily walked over to where Bonnie was, repairing any damages Michael might have done to KITT.   
  
"How is everything?" Michael asked, looking over her shoulder, trying to make conversation.  
  
"Everything is fine. Nothing wrong that can't be fixed." Bonnie said, not bothering to look up at Michael from inside KITT's hood. He smiled, aware that that would happen. Bonnie finished up and shut the hood.  
  
"Thanks, Bonnie," the black trans am said.   
  
"No problem, KITT," Bonnie said with a smile. She turned to Michael. "He is all yours. Please don't do anything crazy with him during your vacation!" she said boldly.  
  
"I don't intend to!" Michael said with a grin on his face and hands in the air. He gave her a kiss on the head and jumped into the driver seat. He waved to both Devon and Bonnie, and drove out from the semi.  
  
***  
  
"Well, we are off to the beach, finally!" Michael said to KITT.  
  
"It sure does feel good to have a break," KITT said.   
  
"Let's hope it stays that way, buddy," Michael said, looking at the TV on the dash, where Devon usually pops up on when he calls. He took a deep breath.   
  
"What's the matter, Michael?" The car asked, sensing the sigh.  
  
"Nothin' pal. Just preparing myself for the long awaited vacation. Two weeks of fun in the sun, girls in bikinis, waves. It's gonna be great!"  
  
"Let's hope we GET there first!"   
  
As they went down the road, a two-toned Plymouth Fury came driving past KITT. To KITT and Michael, it was just another car, that is till it turned around and started following them. After a few of minutes, and a few turns, Michael got worried.  
  
"KITT, how long has this car been following us?" Michael said, looking out the back window.   
  
"It's been there for 7 minutes, Michael." KITT replied.   
  
"Who is inside?"   
  
"You won't believe it," KITT said after a few moments.  
  
"Don't tell me Devon is following us!" Michael joked.  
  
"No, Michael. Nobody is driving that vehicle."  
  
"You're kidding."  
  
"No, I am not."  
  
Michael pulled KITT over to the side, and got out. The red Fury did the same, but no one came out. He walked over to the side of the Fury and looked in. KITT was right. There was nobody. Michael was confused. He knew of only two cars in the world who could operate by themselves., one which he was driving, and the other one, KITT's prototype, KARR, which they destroyed. Michael walked back to his car. He then heard music coming from the Fury, and turned and looked at it. The car slowly backed up. The engine revved and it sped towards Michael. Michael jumped across the hood of KITT to get out of the way.  
  
The Fury then spun back around and drove up to KITT's nose. Then it began blinking it's headlights.   
  
"Oh dear," KITT said.   
  
The Fury started beeping.  
  
"Hi Christine. I'm the Knight Industries 2000. You could call me KITT. But why did you try to run over Michael?" KITT said, understanding the beeping. Michael peered from the side of KITT. Christine beeped again.  
  
"Thank you. But you didn't answer my question," KITT said again.   
  
Christine beeped once more.  
  
"Ok. Nice meeting you!" KITT said. The Fury drove off. "That was interesting."   
  
"Cars have their own language?" Michael said astonished. He walked back to the driver side.   
  
"Not really. Usually cars don't have a mind of their own, but I sensed something in her beeping. I broke it down and made words."   
  
"Well, what did she say?"   
  
"She thought I was cute."  
  
"How sweet," Michael smirked. He loved teasing KITT like that. "She has a crush on you!"  
  
"Very funny!" KITT said sarcastically. Michael laughed. "But she wouldn't answer why she almost ran you over. She said she had to go and drove off."  
  
"It musta been an accident. I'm alright, pal."  
  
"Alright."   
  
"Now let's get down to the beach!"  
  
***  
  
The rest of the day Michael walked around the beach, flirting with a few girls he passed by. KITT stayed parked in the distance. Cars were not allowed to go past a point, and although KITT was different, the rule applied to him too. He sat watching Michael go from girl to the water to a girl again. He wondered to himself why Michael was with so many girls. He wondered if he was human, would he be like Michael, or just have one girl of his own. Those thoughts didn't last long. He didn't care about females in that way. He had no reason to.   
  
Little did he know was that Christine was parked out of his range, but was watching him.  
  
Michael retired from the day and walked back to KITT, kicking golden sand everywhere.  
  
"Ready to get to a motel?"  
  
"Sure" KITT responded. He opened the door for Michael. Michael hopped in.   
  
They drove down the road towards the motel, when they saw the Fury. As she swerved around a car, she slammed into a hill. KITT was shocked.  
  
"Oh dear!" KITT said. Michael pulled over to the smashed Fury. He jumped out and ran to the driver side, seeing if anyone was inside. "I wonder why she did that?" KITT asked.   
  
"I don't know, KITT. Beats me. But no one was inside, so that is a plus." Michael said in amazement.  
  
KITT scanned her. There was no response from any of her instruments.   
  
"I'm sorry, KITT," Michael said sympathetically.   
  
"Well, I guess it was her time. But I am still stumped about why she did that."  
  
"I don't know. I am stumped too. There is nothing we could do."  
  
***  
  
They got to the small motel. Michael checked in while KITT was parked in front of the room. His scanner was moving slowly, and Michael, knowing why, put a sympathetic hand KITT's hood, staying silent.   
  
"Thanks, Michael," KITT responded to the touch. "I'll be fine. It's not like she was a close friend or anything…" His voice trailed off. "I still feel bad."  
  
"It's ok, pal." Michael said with a little nod. He didn't know what to say. He walked into his room, got changed, and went to sleep.   
  
***  
  
The morning sun crept through the windows of the tiny motel. Michael twitched, and shifted so the sun wasn't in his face. KITT, still parked there, was bored all night. He was now occupied with a game of Pac-man on his screen, and he was quite good at it, too.   
  
To his surprise, he saw a red Fury drive down the road, with tremendous speed, but then skid to a stop. KITT woke up Michael.  
  
"Michael!" KITT yelled. "It's her!" Michael jerked awake, and looked at his watch.   
  
"What KITT?" Michael said rubbing his right eye with his other hand.   
  
"It's her, the red Fury!" KITT said. Michael heard KITT's engine rev up outside, and his neighbor yell for silence.   
  
***  
  
Christine slowly turned around and drove up to the black t-top. She began beeping at KITT.   
  
Michael walked outside to see if it was possible that Christine had survived her accident. To his amazement, she was in perfect condition! He also noticed that she had stopped beeping, and KITT was not responding. There was an awkward dead silence. A minute later Michael could hear faint music, and became confused. He heard the same tune the first time Christine came rushing towards him. His eyes lit up in freight as the Fury revved her engine, backed up and drove right into the motel after Michael, and drove off leaving a pile of rubble from the wall, the pillars, and part of the roof laying on top of him.  
  
"Michael?!" KITT called. "Michael, can you hear me?" 


	2. The Chase

(I don't own any of these characters *although I would love to own KITT!!! *sob* :P)  
  
Michael woke up to the rhythmic beeping of a heart monitor and the warm smiles of Devon and Bonnie.  
  
"Welcome back," Devon said. Bonnie laid a gentle hand on Michael's, agreeing with the same statement.  
  
"I feel like a building just collapsed on me!" Michael grunted as he twitched in his bed.  
  
"Well, at least half on one did." Bonnie said. "KITT called us and told us what happened. We had to dig you out from underneath a pile of motel!"  
  
There was a bit of silence. "Was anyone else hurt?" Michael inquired.  
  
"Fortunately, everyone else was safe. The manager of the motel was a bit upset however, but the Foundation is funding him till his building is up and running again." Devon responded. He leaned back, folded his hands and rested his elbows on the arms of his chair. "So, what about this car?" he asked, bringing his folded hands to his mouth.  
  
"I dunno, but I have to stop it before it attacks anyone else, and causes more trouble!" Michael said, sounding ready to go, and now sitting up in his bed.  
  
"You will, but first, I want you to recover." Devon ordered, sitting back up in his seat. Michael stared at him.  
  
***  
  
Against Devon's request and without medical consent, Michael escaped the hospital. He limped his way to KITT, whose scanner lit up excitedly.   
  
"I am so glad you're alright!" KITT said. "I was so worried!"  
  
"Thanks, pal. I am happy I got outta that place. The food was horrible! If the reason why you were there didn't kill you, the food will!" Michael complained as he opened the door.  
  
"Well, being stuck in the same parking spot for four days is no picnic either, as they say, but I couldn't leave you." KITT said in response. Michael smiled.  
  
"Thanks!" Michael sighed with relief as he sat in the comfort ness of the beige seat.  
  
"Are we going back to our vacation?" KITT asked.  
  
"No, KITT. We are going to stop that Fury!"  
  
***  
  
"Can you pick her up on your scanners?" Michael asked leaning back in the driver seat. He put KITT in "Auto Cruise" because he was still hurting.  
  
"No, Michael. Sorry." KITT said. He paused for a moment. "Are you sure you don't want to go back to the hospital, or at least the Foundation to rest and recover?"  
  
"No. If I stop, she may cause more damage, damage that I could have prevented. I want to stop her before something drastic happens." Michael said. He hated giving up when he was in the middle of a mission, hurt or not. He wanted to get the job done.  
  
"Alright…" KITT said. He disagreed with Michael. He knew Michael wouldn't be able to do his job completely without recovering. He believed that Michael should rest before entering the battle field, but whatever Michael said, goes. He continued driving.   
  
There was about five minutes of silence while they were on the road. KITT continued to scan for Christine, however, he was picking up something else.  
  
"Michael," KITT called. "I am picking up something strange, and I am afraid of what it is."  
  
"What is it?" Michael asked, shifting in the seat.  
  
"Interruption in the Foundation radio waves."   
  
"Michael looked at KITT's voice modulator in disbelief. This was like de-ja-vu. Both him and KITT went through this before, and he did not like it. "Oh no. Say you are only joking." Michael pleaded.   
  
"I wish I could, but I do think it's him. If it's possible he came back the first time we destroyed him, it's possible he is back again." Michael sank in his seat.  
  
"First it's Christine, and now KARR. Man, this vacation is getting better and better! Can you pick up his location?"  
  
"He is out of range, too." He pulled up a map to prove it.  
  
"Well, keep your scanner peeled for both of them" Michael said, pushing a few buttons.  
  
***  
  
An hour had passed, and Michael fell asleep. KITT kept his concentration on the road ahead and looking for either KARR or Christine.  
  
"Michael, I am picking one of them up." KITT announced. "Michael!" He got no response. "Michael!" KITT yelled for the last time, then gave up. He pursued them himself.  
  
As he sped through the open country, he saw a city ahead. "That's where they must be," KITT thought to himself. He started to reduce speed. He didn't want to hurt anybody with his unnecessary speeding. He got to the entrance, and approached normal speed. He turned a corner and continued scanning. As he drove towards an intersection, he spotted Christine. He sped up and followed her.  
  
It wasn't long till she realized KITT was behind her. She began to speed up, turning corners, and ripping through alleys. KITT did the same, only with caution. Many people had to jump out of the way of these speeding cars turning this corner and that, knocking a few trash cans down along the way.  
  
Christine made one false turn into a dead end.  
  
It was dark, and the only thing lighting up the alley was Christine's head lights, and KITT's scanner reflecting on the off the wall of a building after he skid to a stop, blocking any escape for her.  
  
Michael, surprisingly, was still sleeping, despite all the bouncing around from the chase. Silence filled the alley. Curious spectators peered from the side of the buildings watching the spectacle.   
  
"Why did you run into Michael?" KITT said as angrily as he could. Christine stayed silent. "Christine, why?" KITT asked again.  
  
Christine dimmed her headlights. She began beeping as she thought up the perfect response.  
  
"You want me for yourself? KITT repeated. "What do you mean?"  
  
Another series of beeping came from the Fury.  
  
KITT was quiet for a moment. He was never in this type of situation before. He thought of what Michael would say, if he ever had to turn down a girl, as crazy as it sounded.  
  
"Even if it was possible, and if we were compatible," KITT began, "You are a '58, I am an '82, much more advanced, and rather busy. I am always on the move. You are an older car, and cars really are not supposed to have these feelings" He couldn't believe he was having this conversation. He began puzzled at the situation. How does that car have feelings for him, let alone any feelings at all? What was going on? KITT began to feel uncomfortable where he was and hoped Michael would wake up soon to help him.  
  
The alley grew silent again. KITT wondered what she was thinking, if she was at all. KITT had so many thoughts running through his CPU.   
  
Out of the silence, an engines were heard entering the dark alley. KITT was too occupied concentrating on Christine that he didn't pick them up.   
  
"Well, well, well," came a deep harsh voice. "If it isn't the noble Knight and his wonder steed!" Then a series of frantic sounding honks was heard. KITT quickly did a scan to see who it was.  
  
"Oh dear" he said. He realized he now was trapped himself. Christine, and a wall on one end, and 2 other vehicles on the other. "Michael, please wake up!" 


End file.
